


The Pillowfort - A Haikyuu Oneshot

by Harmelodie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmelodie/pseuds/Harmelodie
Summary: NO TALLS ALLOWED!!!After struggling through weeks and weeks of exams, the Karasuno team decided to celebrate with a sleepover at Sugawara's home.Little did he know how much chaos could be caused by a mere pile of pillows in the corner of the room...





	

"Thanks for helping me again, Daichi," Sugawara chimed to the team captain as they mindlessly sauntered from school. The pair seemed to be quite excited for the plans they had that evening - seeing how it was the weekend.

Daichi glanced to his side without turning his head, meeting Sugawara's beaming smile directly at him. It was almost contagious, making Daichi's lips curve comfortably into an echoing grin. "No problem, Suga. It's the least I could do to thank you for offering your home for us."

Indeed, the relief of exams finishing had been like a shower to the team, enabling them to breathe in peace without accidentally inhaling stress. Everything was tranquil: the team was as motivated as ever, the weather was more than superb and (most importantly) they were happy little crows, cawing support to each other whenever it was needed. Sugawara and Daichi were quite proud of their team and were especially grateful that they were all as bubbly as a pack of loose puppies chasing the sun down.

Being the kind captain and co-captain they were, Sugawara and Daichi decided that a reward was needed for the team; something to definitely help them unwind for the weekend, at least. The two had been contemplating what would be best: movies wouldn't enable them to talk, it was too late to have a picnic and they were too poor as a team to afford a trip out.

In the end, a sleepover seemed to be the most agreeable option.

It had been planned that the team would meet up at Sugawara's house, seeing how it was the closest for everyone to get to, for around 6pm. There, they would order some food and do whatever they felt like doing at a sleepover.

Sugawara, being the subtle sprite of excitement he was, had written a list of ideas for the team to do, just in case they eventually got bored and ran out of things to do. This stayed nestled in his back pocket, crinkling as he took each step closer towards his house.

Finally, after what seemed like only a few moments, Sugawara and Daichi had reached the humble abode. Opening the door, Daichi was welcomed to the sight of vases adorning the room, little ribbons wrapped around each bouquet of flowers. It was all colour-coded: white, lilac and peach. The walls were painted in a white colour, with the carpet welcoming Daichi's shoes as he stepped onto the snow-like flooring.

It was all so peaceful - so precious. Daichi was used to going to Sugawara's house, but he still loved entering it. It was all so picturesque...

"Mum? I'm home with Daichi!" Suga cooed into the living room as he entered it, hanging up his blazer behind the door and holding an arm out to take Daichi's blazer in the process. Soon, Mrs Sugawara glided into the room, setting down some laundry onto the counter before peering across the room to spot the two third years.

She simpered. "Hello, Kōshi. Nice to see you again, Daichi. There's some fruit in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'll just finish cleaning up and be out of your way for your friends." Her voice was angelic, humming a soothing tone that made it almost obvious as to how Sugawara got his motherly instincts and carefree attitude.

After ruffling Sugawara's hair, she picked up her washing and sauntered up the stairs, probably to put it all away in the appropriate drawers.

Passing an apple to Daichi, Sugawara fished out an orange and sat himself down on the sofa, the captain following suit and sitting down beside him. The two happily munched on their fruit in a silence that gave an aura of peace, yet Sugawara's mind was far from peaceful. His thoughts conflicted with each other. He was trying to work out what to do, how to do it and whether they would finish all of the work in time before the team arrived.

Daichi acknowledged this, eyes lingering on Sugawara's crinkled up nose (he always scrunched his face up when in deep thought) before sighing to himself and squeezing his friend's arm in a soft manner. "What's first?"

Daichi and Sugawara were soon weaving around the room, removing any vases that could be vulnerable to breaking, sprinkling pillows to and fro and - of course - piling the sleeping bags on the table of the living room. In all honesty, the job didn't take too long. Maybe it was because Daichi and Sugawara worked well together, or it could have been thanks to them being able to organise themselves now that exams were out of the way.

Before long, the pair were sat back down on the sofa, this time staring out of the large window that was also a door for them to access the garden. The house was fairly small, but that's what made it cosier than usual. Daichi loved Sugawara's garden. It was full of plants, trees and it had a majestic pond that enabled wildlife to find a natural community.

Sugawara, drinking his apple juice, dared himself to check the time: 5:30pm. "They'll be here soon," he mumbled through his straw, Daichi nodding as he paced over to the door and gave one final observation at the whole room. He even used his thumbs and index fingers to make a frame, concentrating on each section of the room.

"Yep, this definitely seems Nishinoya and Hinata-proof," he declared, causing Sugawara to shiver a snicker whilst trying to not choke on his drink. Composing himself, Sugawara set down his apple juice and grabbed a pillow, keeping it close to him as Daichi returned to the sofa. Once in prime point, Sugawara aimed then fired the pillow directly at Daichi, the taller man falling back onto the pillow pile beneath him.

As he glanced up with a smirk, Sugawara winked, his tongue poking out. "It's Daichi proof, too." He coyly sung.

-=+=- '-')> -=+=-

The first one to enter the house was the one who didn't want to be late. He wanted to get used to his surroundings before things got a little too hectic for his liking. His knocking on the door was more than recognisable to Daichi and Sugawara as they heard a knock...a hesitation...a knock.

Sugawara leaped out of his seat and walked at a fast pace down the corridor until he reached the front door. He opened it, eyes closed with a huge expression of sheer joy spread across his face. "Asahi!"

The gentle giant was soon welcomed into the house, Sugawara's mum excusing herself to go to out to the restaurant with her friends, which enabled Karasuno to freely roam the terrain.

Once inside and accustomed to the rooms, Asahi perched himself on the counter in the kitchen, having access to see the people in the living room as there was nothing but a counter to separate the two rooms. Being the introverted type that the other third years respected, Sugawara and Daichi lingered in the kitchen with Asahi, chatting with him about how his exams went.

Entering next was Tanaka with the other second years, minus Nishinoya. The group had brought a pair of speakers and a CD that Tanaka insisted it had to be listened to at least some point during the night.

Then came Hinata and Kageyama, the pair exhausted from an evident race from their homes to Sugawara's. The two bickered momentarily about who to blame for them taking the wrong directions, but that was soon resolved by Daichi's menacing stare from the corner of the room. Funnily enough, the pair became unbelievably obedient; this almost made Sugawara question if they were ill or something, yet Daichi's expression told him the true answer without even needing to speak.

Yamaguchi nervously entered with Tsukishima sauntering after him, the pair having bought some drinks, movies and popcorn between the money they had together. Sugawara was more than grateful, giving the pair the award-winning smile that made all wars around the world cease to exist.

Before long, the team was waiting for just one more person...the one who was always late to everything. Asahi had even considered telling him the time to meet up at 5:30pm, yet thought otherwise in case he actually came that early.

Luckily, Nishinoya was there within the next ten minutes, holding up some games - both traditional and video.

The team then lounged around in the living room, discussing little topics such as what happened to make Hinata and Kageyama get lost en route, alongside having Sugawara ask everyone what they wanted to order for dinner. The overall answer was obvious: pizza. With a quarter of an hour used to organise what everyone wanted to eat, and sneaking a look at the website to find any good discount offers, five pizzas were bought: a pepperoni, two margaritas and two meat feasts, alongside two bottles of lemonade to wash the food down with.

Daichi sat down with Sugawara after ordering the pizzas, the pair watching closely how everyone was. Everyone seemed to be quite content: Yamaguchi trying to force an answer out of Tsukishima which was more than a word long, Tanaka blasting Usher and other club classics around the room and a suspicious ginger talking quietly to a mischievous libero.

The pair unsettled Daichi, yet Sugawara's look of reassurance to him calmed him down...slightly. 

All conversations halted as soon as the doorbell rang, Daichi clapping his hands together and gathering his team's absentminded attention to focus on him. "Let's eat!" He announced, with a chorus of cheers soon erupting as Sugawara sneaked off to pay for the delivery.

-=+=- '-')> -=+=- 

The pizza was great, and for once in the existence of life, Sugawara and Daichi found that everyone was silent. That was especially shocking, seeing how Nishinoya and Hinata were still sat together. They were like polar opposite chemicals - if they mixed, the house would definitely explode with hype.

While Sugawara went to take the plates and empty boxes out to the kitchen with Daichi's help, Hinata and Nishinoya took the opportunity to start catching the rest of the team's attention, requesting for the bedding that everyone was sitting on. Despite their hesitance, the team obeyed and attentively viewed the two small sprites burying themselves under the table and laying out the pillows and quilts in an orderly manner.

After only five minutes, Daichi returned to see the team sat around the table that had a quilt over the surface of it. This confused Daichi, so he walked towards the furniture to try and work out what the idea was. He looked to Tanaka who appeared to be seething and simply asked: "what's going on?"

"Noya and Hinata made a pillow fort, but they're not letting anyone in," was the hissed reply, Daichi now looking up to see that the table leg had a sign saying "NO TALLS ALLOWED!!!"

One by one, each team member (except for Tsukishima, who thought the idea was stupid) crawled over to the table and requested to enter, to which Noya would poke his head out and either shake his head dismissively or laugh at how his senpais and kouhais were so desperate to enter. Daichi was utterly confused as to why the team had such intentions to enter the fort, yet this was soon resolved as soon as Daichi saw the stash of food and drink in there.

Soon, a thought hit Daichi: I wanna go in the fort. Maybe it was for the food, or just to fall asleep on the pillows, yet Daichi had a goal to get into that pillow fort, whatever it took.

Hesitantly, after Yamaguchi had been dismissed, Daichi crouched down in front of the sign and took a deep breath, knocking on the table leg to catch Hinata's attention. "Daichi-san, what are you doing?" He inquired, cocking his head to the side. As soon as Daichi made the request to enter, Hinata's expression ripped into a large smile, turning to Nishinoya who was trying his hardest to conceal his guffaw. "See, Noya? Even Daichi-san wants to join us!" The ginger's eyes shone, causing Nishinoya to lose his resistance and laugh.

Entering the room, Sugawara was welcomed to the majority of his team stropping, the sound of laughter and an unimpressed Daichi pouting in front of the fort. He sighed, giving a smile of sympathy as he walked over to Daichi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me try," he requested, hoping that he had a chance, seeing how he was the third shortest member of the team.

-=+=- '-')> -=+=- 

"Daichi, can you pass me the lemonade, please?" Asahi reached out to take the bottle from Daichi, the team sat on the sofa except for the small members hidden in the fort, peeking through the bedding to watch the movie on TV.

Daichi sighed to himself and glanced over to the kitchen. He called for Sugawara, seeing how he couldn't be bothered to go to the kitchen himself. When no response came, he became concerned and glanced around... In fact, where was Sugawara?

Eventually, a silver haired boy slithered his head out from beneath the table and yawned, glancing around the room to find out who was calling for him. Daichi was in awe, not even realising the co-captain had managed to get permission to enter the fort. "S-since when did you get in there?!" Daichi barked, grabbing Sugawara's attention.

The short setter grinned, giving a petty shrug. "Host privileges," he giggled, Tanaka giving a stare to the pillow fort group as cold as Daichi's. The two blokes who were too tall to enter then made a group circle, ignoring the Disney movie on TV, while the smaller team huddled together to watch the movie, sharing the popcorn amongst themselves. Sugawara cocked an eyebrow, yet gave a knowing nod when Daichi winked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Soon, the tall team stood themselves up in sync, Tanaka addressing the rest of his friends in a loud voice, just so that Nishinoya and Hinata could hear him clearly. "WELL, I guess it's time for us to finally get some fresh air and play some volleyball."

Hinata instantly burst out of the tent, yelling out "ME TOO! ME TOO!" until Nishinoya yanked him back into the fort and glared daggers into the taller people.

Annoyed at how the other group's tactics had found Hinata's weakness, he decided to explain to his companion why he hadn't let him go outside to play volleyball. "It's a trap," he dramatically recited, "they're trying to usher us out of here so that they can steal the fort without us knowing...we can't let them get the best of us..."

Moments after Nishinoya had finished persuading Hinata to stay in the tent, Asahi casually glanced out of the window into the garden, appearing to wave nervously. "Kiyoko-san is here to join and help! She even brought meat buns with her," he proclaimed.

It didn't even take a second for Hinata and Nishinoya to pounce out of the fort, Sugawara crawling out too with a repressed hint of laughter. Those two were so preciously vulnerable. He almost felt sorry for them.

The pair bounded outside, expecting to see either Kiyoko or meat buns, soon becoming disappointed and disorientated as soon as they saw neither of those things in the garden. All that was in the garden was a volleyball and a beautiful night sky.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Sugawara was sat on the sofa and laughing to himself with Tsukishima and Asahi as he watched all of the other tall people scrambling to get into the fort. Daichi was sat on the arm of the sofa, recording the whole scene.

Eventually, Tanaka, Kageyama and Narita emerged victorious, the trio chanting together their last-minute victory cheer between mouthfuls of popcorn. The rest of the team was twice as defeated as before, especially Hinata and Nishinoya, who were practically begging to enter again.

Upon the request made by Nishinoya, Tanaka leaned back and cocked his head to one side, his expression grim and somewhat frightening. "Hmmmm, what do you think, Kageyama? Should we?" As Tanaka asked this, Kageyama mercilessly smirked, causing the small pair to shiver as their blood ran cold. With a simple flick of his hand, the entrance was closed by the quilt acting like a pair of curtains, maniacal laughs echoing beneath the dark cavern of pillows, food and evil.

Now Hinata and Nishinoya were grumpy, nibbling on some cookies as they enviously watched the fort. Daichi was partially grateful the pair weren't under the table, hoping they would learn to be less selfish next time, but by the looks on their faces, the two were comprehending how to get the fort back.

Soon, the pair whispered in the first years' ears, who appeared to nod quite happily - even Tsukishima did - before they all looked to Sugawara with puppy dog eyes.

"Sugawara-senpai, do you have any more pillows?" How could Sugawara say no to Hinata when he was acting so sweet?

-=+=- '-')> -=+=- 

Before they knew it, Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi were watching a pillow fight break loose, all of the first and second years tackling each other with puffy weapons. The trio were not concerned at all, seeing how the carpet had a soft landing and there was no chance that people could get any serious injuries from a mere pillow.

"I'm surprised they have so much energy at this time," Asahi commented, glancing to the clock as it chimed for 1am. However, almost as soon as they all looked at the war, their eyes spotted the fort...unoccupied... They all found themselves smirking in sync and weaved past all of the distracted volleyball players. Soon, they tumbled into the fort and sat together, sharing the popcorn and leftover food that they could scavenge out.

It took at least another ten minutes until Ennoshita caught the third years out, calling for backup while Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi laughed. This didn't last for long; as soon as they opened their eyes again, they were completely surrounded by who they thought had been their friends. Their teammates' faces were dark as they twitched with anticipation, pillowed ammo in their grasp. Asahi gulped.

Was it too late to write a will?

-=+=- '-')> -=+=- 

It was brutal. It was hectic. It was exhausting...

...yet it was fun.

The pillow fort had been utterly destroyed by the time it came to 3am. The team were all splayed out across the room, breathless from such an exhilarating battle and fatigued. Their sleeping bags were definitely a mess as they all began to doze off.

Ennoshita was the last one to go to sleep, excusing himself to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He turned around to observe his surroundings, finding it hard to not smile as he saw how everyone was either at an internal peace in their beds or knotted up in their quilts or other team mates in little bickers, like some were. Quietly, Ennoshita crept past the slumbering friends and pulled out his phone, taking a quick photo before posting it on Instagram. Soon afterwards, he curled up in his sleeping bag between his other second year friends, falling into a much needed doze.

Sugawara's eyes peeped open and he slowly exhaled, glancing to Daichi who was already fast asleep. He grinned to himself, mentally calculating how long it would take for him to clean the room. Probably an hour or two. He scrunched up his face and thought, exploring the room with his eyes to try and work out what exactly had to happen, how it would happen and whether or not it would take too long.

However, he soon felt a gentle squeeze on his arm and turned to see Daichi looking at him with tired smile, encouraging Sugawara to lay back down again before he spoke up in a hoarse voice. "What's first?"


End file.
